Chrysalis
by Tasogare no Raikou
Summary: During a fight against an unparalleled enemy, Sebastian is forced to reveal his true form. Will Ciel still accept him and trust him as he always has, or will this be the end of their journey together? :yaoi:


_**Chrysalis**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! I do own original locations, characters, and storyline.

**Warnings**: yaoi, violence

**Spoilers**: This takes place after season two, if you haven't seen season two be forewarned.

**Pairings**: Sebastian:x:Ciel

**Plot**: During a fight against an unparalleled enemy, Sebastian is forced to reveal his true form. Will Ciel still accept him and trust him as he always has, or will this be the end of their journey together?

* * *

He turned, his pulse pounding in his ears, his blue eye searching the darkness for the voice he had just heard. "Sebastian?" he called, taking a step further into the darkness, reaching out his hand, straining for anything that might have been hidden in the abyss. Another soft whisper echoed through the darkness, chilling Ciel to the core. It was eerie and haunting, a sound between a laugh and a howling cry, yet soft enough to be little more than the wind. Gritting his teeth he reached up and pulled his eye-patch away from his right eye, the electric violet star branded into his eye shining brightly, illuminating the darkness around him with pale purple light. He was in a mansion of some kind, the dim light revealing a broken mirror and large cobwebs, a staircase looming nearby. Bookshelves littered the floor, books piled up everywhere, pages strewn across the tattered rug covering the floor. "Sebastian!" he called again, his voice echoing throughout the mansion, but he received only that haunting whisper in reply. Something was wrong, something just wasn't right. He took a step towards the staircase, daintily stepping over books and planks of wood, careful to avoid the shards of glass as he stepped around the shattered mirror nearby. His boots made a soft sound as he walked across the room, thudding dully against the thick, ancient rug, the boy turning his eyes to look up the staircase, trying to still his racing heart. He could sense his butler was nearby, and somehow he seemed to be in distress. He couldn't reach Ciel, but he could hear his master's call. What could possibly be going on?

Ciel reached out, ghosting his gloved fingertips across the dusty banister, walking up the creaking staircase slowly, knocking cobwebs out of the way as he ascended and brushing them out of his slate-grey hair. Peering around the corner of the railing, he watched apprehensively as the second floor came into view. There were several more bookshelves lining the walls, but they seemed to be untouched for the most part. Dead roses withered in eloquent vases nearby, several bats hanging upside down in the nearest corner, watching him with gleaming beady eyes. He stepped away from the stairs, walking hesitantly down the corridor, calling for his manservant once again, "Sebastian, are you there?"

"Bocchan…" he heard the word whispered from the far end of the hallway, Ciel rushing towards it, pulling at the thick cobwebs blocking his path, gritting his teeth and pushing his way through at last, reaching out for the door to the left. He pushed it open with a mighty shove, revealing the room beyond. The boy gasped, his eyes taking in the sight of Sebastian kneeling in the center of a circle, trapped within the swirls of light etched beneath him, the demon's eyes glowing a dangerous red as he glared up at his captor. The girl turned to look at Ciel, her violet eyes shining eerily in the light given off by her spell, her mint-green curls spiraling down her cheeks and shoulders. It resembled a way that his fiancée liked to wear her hair, and the likeness caused a shudder to course down his spine.

"Who are you!" he shouted, taking a step towards her, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?! I-" He stopped as searing pain coursed through his body, the boy crying out and reaching up to grasp either side of his head, collapsing to his knees and doubling over in pain.

"Bocchan!" Sebastian exclaimed, trying to rise to his feet, but failing to do so. The seal that bound him was too strong, the demon turning once again to glare at the girl watching him and his young master with quiet judgment.

"You two, you're the ones who killed my beloved sister Hannah, aren't you?"

Ciel looked up, meeting the girl's burning violet eyes. "Y-Your sister? Then you're another demon?"

"Hardly." The girl said, distaste in her tone. "My sister was not always a demon, just as you were not always a demon, Ciel Phantomhive." She looked from the boy to Sebastian, her curls bouncing as she did so. "Once, we were both simple children, then she was tricked into giving up her soul, and instead of being devoured in the end, she became one of them…" She glared down at Sebastian, the light surrounding him flashing, causing him to cry out in pain. It must have been excruciating for him to endure, as Ciel had never heard him make such a sound before.

"Stop! Tell me what you want…" the boy said, grasping at his skull with one hand and pushing himself up with the other, his eyes beginning to burn red. The girl looked back over at him again, narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips.

"I want to make you suffer for what you did to my sister."

Something snapped beside her, Ciel and the girl turning to see Sebastian was crouching down against the floorboards, pushing himself up away from the seal beneath him, the floorboards cracking from the strain. His eyes were fiery rubies, his pupils narrowed into slits like that of an infernal beast's, his hair flowing around his cheeks and slowly lengthening the longer he strained against the seal.

The girl smirked, glancing back at Ciel with a grin. "You've never seen his true form, have you? It's really quite brilliant; the only way he'll be able to defeat me is by revealing himself to you."

"Young master, do you remember the game we played before?" Sebastian asked, looking over at the boy watching him with kindness in his eyes. "I'm not sure if this time around the countdown will be ten…"

"It's alright Sebastian," Ciel said, meeting the other demon's red eyes. "If we're to spend eternity together you're eventually going to have to show me your true form. I'll be fine, just dispose of this girl so we can continue our journey."

Sebastian lifted a hand to his chest, smiling wickedly, "Yes, my lord..."

The mint-haired girl smiled, turning to meet her challenger. "I'm sorry, but you'll find I'm not so easy to kill. In light of my sister's dealings with demons, I decided to choose a path opposite of hers, and I became a demon hunter."

"An exorcist…" Ciel whispered softly, the girl looking over her shoulder at him.

"Don't worry, little one. Once I'm done with your guardian I'll be coming for you." She grinned wickedly at him, her violet eyes shining. "You had better run whilst you have the chance. It might buy you a bit of time. And for one still so young, time is all you have."

Ciel grit his teeth, glaring up at her. He then directed his gaze to Sebastian, tossing his hand to the side as he ordered, "Sebastian! Tear her apart!"

The demon didn't need another encouragement. He lifted himself up, breaking the seal surrounding him, sparks of light glittering around the room like snow before he rushed forward, grabbing the girl by the neck and tossing her through the nearest wall of the mansion, following after her. Ciel ran after him, watching the fight with wide eyes. Sebastian's body continued to change as he moved, his fingernails elongating into small daggers, shadows wrapping round his body, his long pitch-black hair flowing around him like a cloak. His eyes were burning with rage, his teeth now razor-sharp fangs. Ciel thought for a fleeting moment that he resembled a very scary dark-haired Grell, but he quickly pushed that thought aside. Sebastian was much more sinister, much more deadly… He shielded his face as the two smashed through another wall, the girl tossing paper charms at the demon, the spells exploding mid-air and raining light down upon Sebastian, burning his skin like acid. Soon they had been thrown out a window and into the dark courtyard below, sparks of light illuminating them as they danced together, the scent of blood heavy in the air. Ciel watched them from the shattered window for a few moments, then turned and ran down the mangled stairs, jumping part of the way to land with a huff against the first floor. He scrambled to his feet, jumping over piles of books before finding a door to the outside, running around the edge of the house and watching as the girl formed a sphere of light between her hands and hurled it at Sebastian. The demon in no way could avoid her attack at such close range, the beam of light ripping a massive hole in his side, blood spewing out of his mouth, his eyes flickering as he cried out in pain.

The girl lifted her arms, an array of charms held between each of her fingers, a smile turning up the corners of her lips. "I have been waiting for this moment, waiting for so long…"

Ciel rushed forward, biting his lip and summoning his strength. In the years that Sebastian and he had journeyed together since leaving the Phantomhive manor, the butler had taught him many things, useful things, things that he could do in the unlikely case that for whatever reason Sebastian wasn't there to protect him. But now he would use those skills which his butler had taught him not to protect himself, but to protect his mentor. His eyes burned red with rage, the star in his right eye burning white, then suddenly his eyes turned black, nothing but the white of his star visible in his eyes. He grinned wickedly, knocking the unsuspecting exorcist to the ground, her charms flying from her hands, the boy quickly turning to look down at his butler. "Sebastian! Don't tell me you're done already?"

The older demon wiped the blood from his mouth, getting to his feet with a smile, "No my lord, I just thought you might like to join in on the fun." He looked up, meeting Ciel's eyes. "Do try to be careful, bocchan."

The earl Phantomhive laughed softly, turning towards the exorcist who was walking towards him, the girl's long black dress slightly torn from the fight. "My, my. Children shouldn't interfere with adult's affairs…"

"I stopped being a child long ago." The boy replied, his eyes watching her approach, black meeting violet. "Now then, if you insist on fighting, I'll be forced to continue interfering."

The girl lifted her arm, light dancing across her skin, orbs forming along the back of her hand and circling slowly. "I've never killed someone so small. I wonder if it will end up bothering me later." She shrugged, "Oh well, I suppose there's only one way to find out."

"_Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on my young master._"

An icy chill shot like cold lightning down his spine, Ciel turning with wide eyes to look back at Sebastian. The demon was slightly contorted, his eyes shining like iridescent rubies as he stepped forward, green and black energy swirling around him, causing the shadows around him to stir as well. Massive black wings protruded from his back, arching above him like that of a dark angel's. It was the first time Ciel had felt fear around his butler, the boy backing away a step, his presence awe inspiring and frightening beyond all belief. As his side reformed, Sebastian walked slowly between Ciel and the exorcist, the girl frowning slightly and bringing her other hand above her head, retrieving the weapon that had been strapped to her back. It was a long thin staff, bells tied to the end, chiming softly as she held it before her. Several of the orbs levitating atop her skin were drawn to the staff, illuminating the weapon so that it lit up most of the courtyard, revealing the broken fountain and demolished benches nearby. "Well then," she said softly, "Shall we?"

They moved so quickly Ciel could barely keep track, his eyes slowly changing from black to red, then fading into deep blue, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. A slight exhaustion washed over him following the brief use of his newfound demonic powers, the earl watching the match taking place before him with tired eyes. How did Sebastian do it? He was always so powerful, so strong, his energy seemingly never ending throughout all the trials he endured. Many that were brought on because of Ciel. Sebastian went through so much for him, always there for him, always protecting him…

The fight went on for several long minutes, charms flying, feathers cascading from Sebastian's large black raven-wings, blood slicking the broken tiles beneath them with a sickening sound. Finally the girl fell beneath the large demon, Sebastian pinning her down and towering over her, growling victoriously like a hungry wolf. "_Still no match for me, dear girl. For you see, I am and always will be a Phantomhive butler. And I am one hell of a demon to contend with, even for an exorcist as skilled as yourself._"

The girl coughed up blood, glaring up at him with a vast hatred unlike anything that Sebastian had ever seen. "Do not think that you have won before you've devoured my corpse. For as long as I shall live I will hunt you down, and I will kill you."

Sebastian turned to look at Ciel, noticing the fear in his young master's eyes. He sighed, pushing back the darkness, saying to the boy softly, "Bocchan, what would you have me do?"

Ciel seemed too stunned to speak for a moment, but then regained his composure, pointing at the girl lying beneath his manservant with expressionless eyes. "It would be foolish to let her go, knowing what her intentions are. End her now, so that she doesn't have the opportunity to find us again."

The demon raised a clawed hand to his chest, dipping his head as he replied, "Yes, my lord."

With one swift motion he had beheaded the exorcist, lifting himself up from her corpse and walking over to his master, his form slowly returning to that of his normal appearance, Ciel watching him with wide eyes. He hesitated, then reached out and touched the demon's shirt, which was red and sticky with blood. "Sebastian…I…"

The demon knelt before him, lowering his head. "I am sorry you had to witness me like that, bocchan. I know it's not a pleasant sight."

Ciel swallowed nervously, shaking his head. "No, it's alright. I'm glad that I finally know just exactly what you are." His eyes were soft as he looked down at the man knelt before him, reaching out to touch his soft black hair which was matted with blood and dirt. "You're filthy…" he said softly, "Come on, let's go get cleaned up."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said softly, scooping the small boy up into his arms, walking away from the mansion and off into the dark, moonless night.

-x-x-x-

Ciel sighed, leaning back his head and looking up at the ceiling of the bathroom from where he was lying in the large rounded tub, warm water covering everything below his chest. Lavender scented bubbles floated around the room aimlessly, a large pile of them stacked around Ciel's feet and behind his back. Sebastian was at his side, offering him luscious ripe strawberries dipped in various types of chocolate. Sweet white chocolate, milky caramel chocolate, rich dark chocolate… They weren't nearly as delicious as human souls, but now and then a bit of human food seemed to hold a sparse remnant of flavor to his demon tongue. And somehow, going through the ritual of sweets and tea seemed to calm his nerves, and after the night they'd had Ciel needed to unwind. Sebastian watched him with a smile, glad to see that his beloved master was doing much better. At first he'd feared for the boy's sanity, but it seemed that the aftereffects of seeing Sebastian's true form had slowly begun to fade from his young master's mind. The last thing he needed was for Ciel to be afraid of him, which was one of the reasons why he'd never dared show his true form before. It was quite terrifying, to say the least.

Ciel looked over at him, his blue eyes shining. "And what is that smile for, Sebastian? You look rather pleased about something or another."

The butler bowed his head, saying softly, "It's just that I am glad to see you are still with me, bocchan."

The boy laughed softly, lifting his hand out of the water and splashing at the man playfully. "You should know by now that you can't get rid of me that easily, Sebastian." He reached over and took one of the strawberries, licking at the chocolate before taking a bite. Sebastian watched him with ruby eyes, feeling something inside of him stirring, a growing feeling he felt for his young master that he had successfully repressed until now. Something about having shown Ciel his true form seemed to lessen his inhibitions. If Ciel had accepted that form, then maybe now, after all this time, he might finally be able to act on his instincts. It was true that he would never be able to know the pleasures of devouring his young master's soul, but there were certain other pleasures he could still gain from the boy, pleasures they could experience together. Ciel was young though, and surprisingly naïve despite all of the things he had been through in his short life. He was fearful of pushing his beloved master away, of frightening him, of hurting him…

Sebastian lifted his head, watching as Ciel bit into another strawberry, licking his lips absently in-between bites. The butler's gaze darkened, the man setting the tray aside and leaning towards his young master, Ciel looking over at him curiously. "Bocchan," Sebastian said softy, "There is something I have been meaning to discuss with you."

"Oh?" the boy said, "What is it, Sebastian?"

The demon hesitated, searching for words. He knew his master well on most subjects, but this part of his bocchan was still a complete mystery to him. "As you well know, the greatest pleasure in a demon's existence is to devour a well cultivated soul of the demon's liking. You have yet to experience this exquisite pleasure, as you yourself have not been a demon for very long." He searched Ciel's eyes, and then added softly, "But there are other things, young master. Other things that I could show you that you might find rather enjoyable. I would gladly show you this hidden art, in appreciation for your acceptance of me, despite what form I might take."

Ciel tilted his head to the side, looking over at his butler curiously. There was something Sebastian wasn't saying, something hidden in his words, but he couldn't figure out what it was. "Well, alright then. You've taught me everything else I know about being a demon, what else is there to show me?"

Sebastian grinned, "If you would be so kind sir, as to instruct me, I shall gladly reveal to you this other form of demon's pleasure."

Ciel sat up, glaring over at the demon. He could tell Sebastian was up to something, but by now he was too interested to stop himself from commanding his butler, and unknowingly sealing his fate. "I order you, Sebastian! Show me this hidden art of which you speak!"

With a secretive grin, the demon nodded, pressing a hand to his chest and replying solemnly, "Yes, my lord…"

He had moved before Ciel could react, the man scooping him up into his arms, the boy gasping and clinging to his manservant's shoulders. "What on earth are you doing?" he cried, looking up into the demon's red eyes, "Sebastian! Put me down!"

"In time, bocchan." He replied smoothly, carrying his young master towards the bedroom across the hall, grabbing a large towel from the countertop before sweeping it gracefully around his young master's trembling frame, setting him down atop the bed.

Ciel dried himself off quickly, wrapping the towel around his shoulders, his small frame easily hidden beneath the plush cloth. "Damn it, Sebastian! What are you doing?"

"Patience, bocchan." The butler replied, Ciel watching with fascination as the demon slid his tailcoat off of his shoulders, then his tie, his vest, his blouse. He kicked off his shoes, sliding out of his pants and undergarments, standing nude under his master's watchful eye, Ciel blushing crimson once he realized what the demon's intentions were.

"Oh you can't be serious…" Ciel scoffed, getting up from the bed and beginning to walk across the room back towards the hallway, but Sebastian pulled him backwards into a warm embrace, stopping his movements. "Sebastian! I…"

"But you ordered me to show you, bocchan." Sebastian whispered softly, one of his hands wrapping around Ciel's waste while the other tiled his head to the side, long soft fingers tracing the boy's collarbone and neckline gently.

Ciel shuddered pleasantly at the touch, but then slapped his hand away, turning around to glare up at him angrily. "Sebastian! This is not what I thought I was agreeing to!"

The man knelt before Ciel, bowing his head lightly, "Forgive me, bocchan. But if it is pleasure you want me to teach you, then you must agree to let me continue."

Ciel grit his teeth, looking away. His skin was hot where Sebastian had touched him a moment before, his pulse elevated ever-so-slightly. Maybe this was something he wanted; his body seemed to be enjoying it well enough. "And if in the end, I change my mind?"

"Then order me to stop, bocchan. And I will be forced to do so."

Ciel contemplated this for a long moment, then turned hesitantly to look down at his butler, his eyes flashing red, "It really is that enjoyable?" he asked softly, the demon smiling and looking up at him with burning eyes.

"I will make it the most enjoyable experience of your existence, young master. If only you will let me."

Shuddering at the demon's words, Ciel reached down and touched Sebastian's hair, threading it through his fingers gently. "Then…you have my permission to continue, Sebastian."

The demon smiled, saying huskily, "With pleasure, bocchan…"

Sebastian scooped Ciel into his arms once again, carrying him over to the bed and laying him down gently, blue eyes watching him nervously. The demon sensed his young master's distress, reaching up and pressing his hand against the boy's cheek gently, his eyes kind. "Sebastian…" Ciel whispered, looking up at him, his defenses slowly lowering as his body relaxed into that touch.

"I'm going to kiss you now, young master." The butler whispered, tilting the boy's head up slightly, leaning in and pressing their lips together gently. Ciel gasped softly, his eyes closing, reveling in the sensation of Sebastian's lips against his own. It was his first kiss; the first time he'd felt that unmistakable heat wash over him, his heart clenching and his breath stopping from the intensity of it. Sebastian pulled away moments later, looking down at his master, a smile twisting his lips at the blush across Ciel's face. Blue eyes were looking up at him innocently, a hint of desire hidden just beneath the surface, the small boy pushing himself up so that their lips were pressed together once more. Sebastian returned the hesitant advance, pressing Ciel back against the sheets and kneeling over him, his breath hot against the boy's skin as he pulled away and looked down at him, his red eyes flickering in amusement. He brushed his fingertips across Ciel's chest and sides, the boy's skin milky smooth and pleasantly warm, his soft curvy muscles twisting beneath Sebastian's fingers as a shudder passed through him. "Does this please you?" the demon asked softly, meeting Ciel's eyes, keenly aware of the boy's elevated breathing and pounding heartbeat.

"Show me more…" Ciel said softly, looking up at Sebastian eagerly, his body awakening under the man's touch. He'd never felt like this before, never knew what he had been missing… As Sebastian lay gently down atop him, their bodies pressing together, Ciel nearly lost his mind. He gasped against the older demon's lips, closing his eyes and kissing him furiously, Sebastian responding in kind. The slate-haired boy reached up, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's shoulders, tugging him closer and lifting one of his legs to wrap around the other demon's thigh. It brought their hips together in the most delicious way, Ciel moaning against his butler's lips in-between heated kisses, quickly losing his composure as fire ignited across his skin.

Sebastian pulled back just enough so that he could look down at his young master, then slowly began to kiss his neck, Ciel gasping and clutching his shoulders. He ghosted his lips across the boy's skin, slowly moving down, kissing and nipping gently at the skin around his navel. Blue eyes looked down at him curiously, a soft sound escaping his lips as he watched his manservant, Sebastian looking up and meeting his eyes with a smile. "Bocchan, I want to touch you."

A ragged breath passed Ciel's lips at his words, the boy's heart fluttering as he searched the other demon's burning eyes. "Then touch me…" He whispered, his tone a bit more husky than he'd meant it to be, a blush crossing his cheeks at the sound of his own voice. He'd never heard himself sound like that. Was it because of Sebastian? What Sebastian was doing to him…and what he was _going_ to do to him… He reached a hand down, threading his fingers through the man's soft, dark hair, his heart clenching as Sebastian looked up at him affectionately. "Please, Sebastian…"

The demon's breath hitched at the small boy's pleading, something Sebastian had never heard in all the time they had shared together. "Yes, bocchan…" He said softly, dipping his head so that he could kiss across the smooth skin of Ciel's abdomen, descending even further until he could nuzzle against the boy's hip. "I have waited a long time for this."

"Y-You've thought about doing this…before…?" Ciel gasped, arching under Sebastian's fingertips as he trailed his hand down the inside of the boy's thigh, shuddering as pleasure coursed through him yet again. His head was dizzy with lust, and the demon hadn't even touched him yet. "S-Sebastian…"

"Such things I've longed to do to you…" Sebastian said, grazing his lips against Ciel's skin, "Such wonderful, sweet, delicious things…"

"Sebastian? What are you…_ah_!" Blue eyes squeezed shut, his hand tugging Sebastian's hair roughly, "That hurts! Sebastian!"

The demon wasn't paying attention, sinking his fangs a bit further into his master's thigh, his entire being singing at that first taste of blood. He lapped at the shallow puncture wounds, soothing away the boy's pain, his saliva acting as a salve and quickly healing the bite. He licked his lips, looking up at Ciel with a devilish grin. "Forgive me, bocchan. I couldn't help myself."

Ciel pouted for a moment, glaring down at his butler. He had to admit, the initial pain had startled him, but other than that the sensation hadn't been…unpleasant. The unexpected feeling that followed, however, was mind-blowing. The young earl gasped, arching his back towards the ceiling, crying out as Sebastian wrapped his lips around his arousal, sucking on him gently. He grasped at the back of his butler's head, his body fighting the urge to either push the man away or thrust upwards into his hot mouth, trembling as his mind tried to wrap itself around the feelings overwhelming his senses. "Ah! Ah…Sebastian…"

The butler continued, increasing his pace ever-so-slightly, licking up the underside of Ciel's cock and gliding his thumb across the dip of his pelvic bone. His gentle sucking increased to the point of roughness, the new sensation lighting Ciel's insides on fire, the inferno blazing hot and fast and bright. He tugged at Sebastian's hair, crying out and pushing up into his mouth, everything boiling down into a pinprick in the back of his mind. Then suddenly white light exploded behind his eyes, the boy's breath hitching sporadically before he cried out at the top of his lungs, cumming into his butler's waiting mouth. Sebastian swallowed twice then pulled away, licking the corner of his mouth and glancing up at Ciel. The boy's eyes were closed, his breathing ragged, chest heaving as he basked in the afterglow of his first orgasm. Sebastian lifted himself up, lying down beside the small panting boy, watching him with a soft expression. Eventually, once he had caught his breath, Ciel parted his eyes and looked up at him, a shy smile crossing his face. Sebastian thought this rather peculiar, having never seen such a look on his bocchan's face before. "Young master…?"

Ciel laughed softly, lifting himself up from the bed and leaning over Sebastian, pushing him down gently, his eyes roaming over the demon's naked form. His blue eyes flashed red, moving to sit astride his manservant's waist, looking down at him playfully. "Why did you bite me before? Were you trying to hurt me?"

Sebastian chuckled, replying, "Not at all, bocchan. I simply wanted to taste you." He reached up, cupping the boy's cheek. "My apologies if the act didn't please you."

"It really did hurt…" Ciel said softly, hesitating as he thought about the sensation he'd experienced after the pain had faded away. He tilted his head into his butler's hand, looking down at him curiously. "Do you like being bitten?"

Sebastian smiled up at him, his eyes shining with a hidden darkness. "Yes, bocchan. I like it very much."

Ciel grinned down at him, his eyes focusing on the pulsing vein in his butler's neck, his ears acutely aware of the low thrumming sound the other demon's heart was making. He had to admit he was curious, but the thought of hurting Sebastian accidentally put quite a damper on his deliberations. Now that they had crossed the threshold, that barrier separating butler and master, his emotions were quickly changing, and he found himself no longer willing to do anything to the butler that might hurt or upset him. He found himself shy, uncertain, and oh so very eager to experience anything and everything there was to life, or in this case the afterlife, with Sebastian. And if it meant learning, and changing, and discovering more about himself with the other demon at his side, then he was more that willing… He leaned down, his breath hot against Sebastian's skin, the man reaching up and pressing his hand to Ciel's side gently. He knew what his young master's intentions were, tilting his head to the side, letting his eyes slip closed as the boy nuzzled against his neck purposefully.

"Do I just bite you?" Ciel asked softly, hovering over the other demon's throat.

Sebastian made a soft sound, his fingertips brushing against Ciel's skin tenderly. "Do whatever you like, I'm sure I will find anything you chose to do to me enjoyable."

Ciel grinned shyly, licking his lips absently as his eyes honed in on that drumming pulse, leaning forward and digging his teeth into Sebastian's throat. The butler hissed in a breath, but quickly the pain faded away into pleasure, Ciel drinking from him hesitantly and causing his heartbeat to increase dramatically. It was good, so very good… He lifted his hips, rubbing his arousal against the younger demon's backside, Ciel gasping against his neck and pulling away to look down at him with hazy eyes. There was blood smeared around the edges of his mouth, his eyes flashing red as he lifted his hand to his mouth, wiping his face before licking his fingers. He thought for a moment, trying to place the flavor of Sebastian's blood to something he was familiar with. Sweetened cranberries? No, maybe it was sugared plum instead… He dipped down again once more, licking at his manservant's wound, watching as it miraculously healed before his eyes. He wiped his mouth again, looking down at Sebastian with a devious grin, the man's eyes burning like fiery crimson rubies as he looked up at Ciel. He brushed his hands against Ciel's sides and hips gently, suggestively, moving his hips again so that his hardness pressed against the younger boy, drawing his attention. He moved to Sebastian's side, looking down at the man's arousal with wide eyes. He was much bigger than he had anticipated, nearly twice his size. Their bodies were very different, what with age, development, and height ratio. Tentatively, Ciel reached out and brushed his fingertips against the tip of Sebastian's length, the demon biting his lip and moaning softly, watching Ciel with a look that could melt ice. The boy shuddered, hiding his eyes behind his messy bangs, the star in his right eye burning brightly. It felt as if Sebastian was talking to him, like he was inside of him somehow, and he instantly knew what the other demon wanted. His deepest, darkest desires. And after only a moment's hesitation he realized that he wanted to fulfill all of those desires to the greatest extents of his abilities…undiscovered though they may be.

With a determined look Ciel reached out with both hands and wrapped his fingers around Sebastian, his butler letting out a choked groan and closing his eyes, his breath somewhat labored as Ciel began to experimentally play with him. He quickly picked up on the way Sebastian tensed when he stroked him in a certain way, or brushed his fingertip against the tip, or traced up the underside with a feather-light touch. He managed after quite some effort to cause the man to let out a shaky moan, grinning and looking up at him, Sebastian biting his bottom lip to try and keep quiet. He pouted slightly, he wanted to hear his butler's voice, wanted to know he was doing things right… "Sebastian," he said softly, the man opening his eyes and looking down at Ciel with a smoldering gaze, "I want to hear you if you're enjoying yourself…"

"Yes, bocchan…" the man replied huskily, shuddering at the dangerous expression on his young master's face. He watched Ciel for a moment, then gasped and closed his eyes as the younger demon began playing with him again, rubbing up and down gently, teasing him by tracing his fingertip along the tip of his arousal then smearing his precum across his taut heat. He dared not grasp at the small boy, so instead he dug his nails into the sheets, gripping them tightly as a soft sound of pleasure escaped his throat. Ciel smirked, stroking him a bit faster, his thumb continuing to smear precum across the man's length as he did so. Sebastian was obviously aroused past the point of no return, his breath starting to come in soft pants, the muscles in his arms and throat tensed and pulsing beneath his skin as he tried to hold himself back. The boy's mind raced, his cheeks flushing crimson. Sebastian was holding himself back from hurting Ciel, he was sure the demon could have been ripping into his flesh instead of the sheets, the thought making him tremble slightly. But somehow he wasn't afraid… He knew the other demon was stronger, faster, and much more powerful. He knew Sebastian could easily kill him if he ever chose to do so. But he also knew that the demon had grown quite attached to him over the years, and even without their contract Sebastian would never hurt him.

Ciel's eyes softened, his cheeks a soft pink as he lowered his head and lapped at the tip of Sebastian's cock, the demon gasping and letting out a rough moan, the sound of sheets ripping echoing in the boy's ears. He smiled, laughing softly, licking the demon once more before he dared to suck the head of his length into his mouth, his heart racing as he listened to Sebastian's cries. His mouth wasn't quite big enough for Sebastian to fit in much further than the first few inches, but what Ciel couldn't fit in his mouth he stroked gently with his hands, wrapping his fingers around the base of the demon's flesh and pumping slowly.

Sebastian managed to open one of his eyes, looking down at Ciel helplessly, his red iris flashing heatedly. "Bocchan…"

Ciel sucked at the demon's flesh for another moment then pulled away, his lips making a smacking sound as he did so. He met his butler's eyes, his breath hitching at the sight of Sebastian looking up at him with such raw desire, it was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was magnificent, simply breathtaking… Ciel hesitated for a moment before he realized what he wanted, more than anything. He was craving, burning, throbbing for the man lying before him. But he didn't know where to begin. He needed the older demon to guide him. "Sebastian, I want you to show me everything," he said, moving to crawl up his body, planting his hands on either side of his butler's face and looking down at him with a seductive grin, "I order you to show me everything, everything that you have never revealed to me before. And do not hold back."

Sebastian closed his eyes, making a strange sound between a gasp and a growl. When he opened his eyes once more they were glowing eerily, Ciel gasping softly and fighting the urge to pull away. Was Sebastian going to reveal his true form again? He shuddered, looking down at the other demon and watching as his hair lengthened, falling like black silk down his shoulders and back. His nails grew, along with his fangs, his muscles rippling with power as his body returned to its original form. The demon licked his lips absently, looking up at Ciel with a wicked smile. "Don't be afraid of me, bocchan. I wish only to fulfill your every wish, your every desire…" His voice was like a heavy toxin, sinking into the boy's skin like oil, Ciel's vision going blurry for a few seconds before he collapsed against Sebastian's chest. The demon wrapped his arms around him, holding the small boy close, chuckling softly. "Forgive me, younger master. I'm having a hard time keeping my hunger to myself…"

Ciel tried to push himself up from Sebastian's chest, but found that he couldn't. It was as if his strength had been drained away. "S-Sebastian…"

The demon chuckled again, lifting Ciel's chin up, the boy meeting his eyes weakly. He reached up with his other hand, slicing across his own chest with a sharp nail, blood surfacing immediately. "Drink, bocchan. I need you to be prepared for what's to come."

Ciel whimpered softly, pressing his lips against the demon's chest, licking at the blood spilling from his wound. It tasted bitter at first; it was too rich, too thick…but the more he drank, the sweeter it became, until soon he was clutching at his butler and drinking from him hungrily. He bit into Sebastian's chest once the initial wound had healed, he older demon gasping and letting out a soft moan, stroking his beloved master's hair. He grinned, feeling the younger demon's energy swelling, looking up at him once Ciel pulled back, licking his fangs and making a satisfied sound. His eyes were pitch black, the star in his right eye burning bright white. "How can your blood taste so good? It's better than chocolate…"

Sebastian smiled up at his master. "Surely my blood doesn't taste as sweet as your own, bocchan."

Without thinking at all, Ciel lifted his wrist to his lips and bit himself, blood pouring across his tongue. Sebastian watched him in amusement, reaching to glide his hands across the boy's thighs tenderly, allowing the newly awakened demon to indulge his new impulses. He'd never seen Ciel like this before, so completely free. It was intoxicating. The boy drank for a moment, then pulled his lips from his wrist, thinking aloud as he softly said, "Sort of like chocolate covered strawberries, but not nearly as dark as yours…" He met eyes with his manservant, grinning impishly, "You taste like bitter dark chocolate and caramel, and some exotic type of fruit that I can't quite place…"

"You flatter me, bocchan." The demon said softly, rubbing the boy's hip bone as his eyes danced across his skin.

Ciel honed in on the demon's gaze, shuddering under the intensity of it, whispering softly, "Do you like what you see?"

"You know I do…" Sebastian replied smoothly, his eyes flashing with desire. He pushed himself up from the sheets, pulling Ciel close and nuzzling his throat, the younger boy straddling his waist as he knelt on the bed. He nipped at his master's neck, saying as he ghosted his lips across Ciel's skin, "Are you certain you want me to proceed?"

"Are you questioning my orders?" Ciel asked, reaching up to thread his fingers through the demon's long, dark hair and tugging playfully. "Do you doubt me, Sebastian? Surely you must know how much I'm enjoying this…"

"I would never doubt you, bocchan…" Sebastian replied huskily, "But I fear you may not realize how painful this might be for you."

"I trust you, Sebastian." The boy said softly, black eyes half hidden by his slate hair. "Now take me…"

The demon's breath hitched, his eyes searching for any signs of second thoughts from the boy as he swapped their positions, hovering above the smaller demon and gliding his hand up his side gently. Ciel looked up at him with dark eyes, his expression glazed over with pleasure and bloodlust, wrapping his legs around Sebastian's thigh and grinding against him. "Bocchan…"

"Don't make me repeat myself..." the boy said playfully, grinning up at the demon. "I know you want me."

Sebastian growled low in the back of his throat, leaning in and pressing his weight against his young master as he tilted his head to the side, biting into his neck a bit harder than he had meant to. It caused Ciel to cry out in pain, the boy clutching at his shoulders, his nails biting into him, threatening to break skin. His whimpering slowly turned into moans the longer Sebastian drank, Ciel panting and rocking against him uncontrollably. When the older demon finally pulled away Ciel was looking up at him, grinding against him in wanton abandonment, his pale skin flushed crimson. He was hard and aching to be touched, his arousal lying rigid against his leg, black eyes looking up at Sebastian threateningly as if issuing a silent order to his manservant. The demon smiled, dipping down and capturing the boy's lips, Ciel moaning against him and wrapping his arms around him, scratching down the man's back like a feral cat. Sebastian sighed pleasantly at the sensation, welcoming the pain, reaching down and wrapping his hand around his young master, stroking him gently.

Ciel trembled beneath him, moaning over and over against his lips, his cock weeping in the older demon's hand as he fought against cumming too soon. "S-Sebastian…don't tease me…"

The demon complied, removing his hand from the boy's length and lifting his hand to Ciel's lips. "I'll need to prepare you, bocchan."

Ciel opened his mouth, allowing Sebastian's fingers inside, licking at the two digits before sucking on them, careful to avoid cutting his tongue on the demon's sharp nails. After a few moments Sebastian pulled away, lifting one of Ciel's legs underneath his knee and pushing it up towards his stomach tenderly, reaching down to press his saliva-slicked fingers against the boy's entrance. Carefully he proceeded, smearing the boy's saliva against his skin, then when finding it still wasn't enough he sucked on his own fingers then tried again, pushing the tip of one finger inside slowly. Ciel clenched his eyes shut, gasping in pain, tossing his head to the side and fighting his urge to kick the demon away from him, or order him to stop. Sebastian looked up at him, sensing his pain. Leaning forward so that Ciel's leg could rest over his shoulder, thus freeing his other hand, Sebastian positioned himself to where he could stroke the boy gently while preparing him further, pleasure slowly distracting him from the pain. It took several long tormented seconds before the butler's ministrations started to work, the younger demon sighing softly and relaxing into the older demon's touch, black eyes watching him from behind thick, dark lashes. "Ah…Sebastian…"

The demon added another finger, increasing his pace with his other hand, Ciel twisting against his fingers, his body fighting the invasion. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, the boy biting his lip and tasting blood. He wanted this, he did, but Sebastian had been right when he had said that Ciel didn't realize what he was getting himself into.

"S-Sebastian, please…it hurts…"

"Take deep breaths," the man whispered gently, scissoring his fingers gently inside of those virgin-tight muscles, "I promise you it will get better, bocchan. Be patient just a little while longer."

"Hn! Ah…" a tear coursed down his cheek, the boy closing his eyes again and submitting to the demon's will. He trusted Sebastian. He knew that he was telling the truth.

Determining that he had prepared his master as well as he possibly could, Sebastian pulled back his fingers, spitting in his hand and slicking his hardness with it, looking down at Ciel with burning eyes. "I'm going to enter you now, young master." He said hoarsely, guiding himself to the boy's entrance and slowly pushing inside, his other hand pumping the boy's arousal quickly. Fighting against the immense pain and glorious pleasure sweeping through him, Ciel cried out and clenched everything, feeling as if he were nearing his peak yet again. Sebastian, however, had other things in mind. Sensing his young master was close, he pulled back his hand, Ciel whimpering and looking up at him with spite. The demon smiled down at him, moving to lift both of Ciel's legs up, pushing fully into the younger boy, the slate-haired youth crying out in agony.

"Sebastian!"

"Wait for it, bocchan, you'll feel it soon…"

"Ah! I can't stand it! Please…"

The demon thrust in again, angling his hips to align with Ciel's, the boy gasping and crying out with every inch. Then suddenly everything changed, pleasure unlike anything he'd ever felt before flooding through him like white hot lightning, filling his veins with fire, his lungs burning, his body singing with desire. Sebastian smiled, feeling the last of the boy's tension melt away, pulling out slightly before thrusting in again. "That's it…"

"_Ah!_ Sebastian! A-ah!"

"There now, bocchan, you're alright now…"

"N-no! I can't!" Ciel cried incoherently, reaching up and clawing at Sebastian's shoulders as the demon increased his pace, lighting shooting through his stomach and up his spine again, and again, and again. "Please, Sebastian, I can't stand it!"

"Hold on for just a little longer…" the red-eyed demon panted, looking down at the boy writhing beneath him, liquid pearls glistening in the corners of his eyes, his cheeks flushed and wet with tears. It was perfection.

Ciel tangled his hands in Sebastian's hair, pulling him in close, arching his back and kissing him lips hotly. He moaned with each movement, gasped with each thrust, feeling something inside of him growing and building and climbing to a precipice. He couldn't stand it, the intensity of it was far too strong. "S-Sebastian! _Sebastian! Ah!_"

"Yes, that's it!" the demon's breath hitched, thrusting hard into the boy beneath him one last time before light filled his vision, Ciel climaxing with him as he came, shooting hot and thick into the boy's burning depths. Ciel's cum was trapped between them, smeared across their sweat-slicked skin, the boy whimpering as Sebastian pulled away from him for a moment before gathering him against his chest and stroking his hair. The boy was spent, gasping against the demon's chest, shudders wracking his small shoulders as he came down from his high. Sebastian sighed contentedly, holding Ciel close, his body slowly returning to that of his chrysalis, hiding his true form away once more. They lay together, reveling in the feel of one another, listening to breaths and heartbeats. After a while, Ciel tried moving to look up at Sebastian, but he winced, searing pain shooting up his spine. His butler looked down at him, rubbing his back gently. "Forgive me, young master. I was a tad bit rough with you."

Ciel pouted, finally managing to lift himself up enough to look up at the other demon, his blue eyes shining. "I feel sticky…"

Chuckling softly, Sebastian rose from the bed, gently scooping the boy up into his arms, holding him against his chest and walking across the bedroom back towards the bathroom. They crossed the hall, entering the bath once more, Ciel wincing when the demon lowered him so he could stand beside the tub. "The water has gotten cold, allow me to refill the bath for you."

The room was silent, Ciel watching his butler with quiet contemplation as Sebastian knelt down to attend to the bath. The man seemed completely normal, doing his normal routine of being the perfect butler…but Ciel wasn't the same. Not anymore. He would never be able to feel the same way about Sebastian again, and it terrified him more than he cared to admit.

After Sebastian had refilled the tub and added bubble-bath to the water again he turned to look at his bocchan, noticing the lost expression on his face. He frowned slightly, reaching up and brushing his fingertips against his beloved master's cheek, the mark on the back of his hand burning slightly, sensing the boy's distress. "What is it, bocchan?"

"I…I don't know how we can move on from this." Ciel said shakily, looking down at Sebastian with glistening eyes. "How can I just pretend that you're nothing more than a butler to me?"

Sebastian searched his teary blue eyes, then asked softly, "And what do you want, dear one? What is it that would make you happy?"

Ciel sniffed, leaning his cheek into Sebastian's touch. "I just want you to love me. Not because I order you to, but because you choose to do so."

Sebastian's eyes softened, the demon smiling up at his master. "Oh, Ciel. Don't you know how much you mean to me? My dear, sweet bocchan…" He brought their lips together in a gentle kiss, pulling Ciel close, feeling the cold that was beginning to sink into his exposed skin. He lifted the boy into his arms then stepped into the bath, lying back against the lip of the tub and allowing Ciel to curl up against his chest, the boy sniffing lightly and looking up at him.

The smaller demon watched him shyly, tracing his fingertips against Sebastian's chest, a light blush across his cheeks. "You've never called me by my name before, have you?"

Sebastian smiled, chuckling softly, "It pleases me to see you smiling, dear one. I was worried that I may have waited too long, and broken your heart." He searched Ciel's eyes, adding in little more than a whisper, "I have wanted to be with you like this for so long…"

Ciel blushed deeper as Sebastian reached up and brushed his fingers tenderly against his cheek, wiping away his tears. They didn't say anything, but each knew how the other felt. They lay there together in the warm water, lavender bubbles floating aimlessly around the room, the two demons contented to live out their endless days and nights together in the rose-laden dark.

An eternity of bliss awaited them.

* * *

My first Ciel and Sebastian Kuroshitsuji fic! I hope you enjoyed. It's a bit longer than I expected it to be. It seems I had a lot more to write about than I thought…

For those of you who have ready my other fics, you'll recognize the mint-haired exorcist the boys fight at the beginning of the story as my original character Tasogare. She, along with my two other OC's Kurei and Shiloh, will probably pop up in my Kuroshitsuji fics as they have in my Kingdom Hearts fics. I hope they're not too hard to follow. I try to keep them in the background for the most part.

Also! I tend to reread my fics before I post them, but I do sometimes miss a word or two here and there. If you notice something I need to fix feel free to message me about it. It's greatly appreciated. And now, off to bed! Happy reading! :x:Myou:x:


End file.
